The Return
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Six years after Sarah solved the Labyrinth, Jareth comes back for a visit hoping to win Sarah back but things go wrong.
1. Prologue

My first story! I hope you like it. I'm really nervous about it. This is the prologue. It is an excerpt from Sarah's diary.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

April 13

It has been exactly six years since Toby and I have been in the Underground. Not a day goes by without me thinking of that day. Karen and Dad are going out tonight. I'll be babysitting Toby. He's excited about it. I don't have much time to play with him now that I'm in college. Even though I go to the one nearby I'm always busy with homework. Luckily, the semester is almost over. I know as soon as I get home Karen is going to ask about Michael. She always asks about Michael when I come home. We've been dating for a few months now. He's a really sweet guy and all but something is missing. I'm stopping by the new bookstore that opened by work and getting a new book for Toby. He loves fantasy as much as I do! I wonder if I might have time to work this weekend. I better get going.


	2. Chapter 1: Bookstore

Chapter 1: Bookstore

"Hey Sarah!" smiled Beka. "Are you working this weekend?"

"I don't know. I'm babysitting Toby most of the weekend but I'm seeing if I can get a morning shift."

Sarah loved working at the small café called Once Upon A Café. It was so cozy with its deep reds and gold. It was like a small fairy land.

"Have you been to the Owl Nook yet?"

"No, I just got into town. I plan on going as soon as I talk to Margret." Sarah walked to the back office. She should see her boss in the corner with paper everywhere. Before Sarah could even get a word out Margret already gave here the Saturday 1 to 3 shift and the Sunday 2 to 5 shift.

"Thanks Margret! See you then!" Sarah said good bye to Beka and walked a few stores down to the Owl Nook.

It was a little building there was a white brown barn owl with one blue and one brown eye holding a book with its claws. Sarah laughed when she saw it. _It__looks__like__him!_

The bell above the door tinkled when she entered the store. Even though it was new it had the old book smell. Sarah didn't see anyone in the store.

"Hello?" Sarah started to walk towards the fairy tale section to look for a book for Toby. She knew she'll probably be reading it tonight. There were tons of fairy tale books. There was the normal Snow White, Alice in Wonderland. But Sarah already told Toby those stories. She saw a small gold covered book push towards the back, like it was forgotten among the others. It was called "The Return." She looked at it and opened the front cover to see if Toby would be interested in it.

"Toby will like that book."

Sarah screamed and jumped at the realization that someone had just spoken to her. She turned around and saw a tall guy with blond hair and piercing eyes that Sarah felt like he could see deep into her soul. She couldn't tell the color of them with the lighting. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"How did you know I was looking for a book for Toby?" the guy laughed at her. She couldn't stop staring at him. He was just so gorgeous.

"Oh well…I found this." He held out a piece of paper. Sarah recognized the scribbling on it as her handwriting. She wrote herself a to do list but she thought she left it at school. It must have been in her bag. "Since you are the only one in the store I assumed it was your note."

"Haha…yeah. Do you think he would? He's about seven." Still holding the book, the gold cover was so soft in her hand, even if the guy said that he wouldn't she was going to get it for herself. For some reason she wanted this book more and more it was in her hands.

"Yes, if he likes fairy tales that deal with goblins and doesn't like the typical princess getting the handsome prince when some evil queen poisons her with a peach or some kind of fruit."

"I believe it was an apple for Snow White not a peach. Toby does like the book "The Labyrinth" which is about goblins."

"Well I guess you got your book then."

They both walked towards the front of the store to the cash register. There was something about him that made Sarah think she has met him before. She knew most of the people in town now that she worked at the café. He couldn't live here; then again she hasn't been home for a month because she stayed at school to study and to go out with Michael.

"That'll be a penny." He said pulling her from her thoughts. She thought he was using a different saying like 'Penny for your thoughts.' But noticed the cash register was glowing 0.01 as the price owed.

"What? But the sign said $2.00!"

"I feel like being generous."

Sarah wasn't about to argue but gave him a penny.

"Hope Toby and you enjoy the book, Sarah!" she heard him say as she left the store. She was really bugged by how he knew her name but it was time to get home. Toby most likely has been going off the wall since this morning.

What Sarah didn't notice as she walked to her car was that the guy from the bookstore was watching her smirking to himself. And she definitely didn't notice the owl following her as she drove home.


	3. Chapter 2: Home

Chapter 2: Home

"Sarah is here! Sarah is here!" Sarah could hear Toby shouting from the house as she parked her car into the driveway. She saw him running out of the house towards her with Merlin following on his heels. Even though the dog was getting up in years every time she came home he would act like the puppy she remembered him to be.

"I got a present for you Toby!" holding out the gold covered book she had just bought.

"Yippee! You read it tonight, right?" as he hugged her.

She could see Karen and her dad coming outside to greet her and help get her bags into the house.

"Come on sport, let's get Sarah into the house," laughed her dad.

"Oh Sarah I missed you! It's been lonely here without you. I feel outnumbered." Sarah got on better terms with her stepmother ever since her trip to the Underground. "It looks like it may storm tonight though"

Sarah looked at the sky. There was a storm starting to come. She could smell the rain in the air and slightly hear thunder in the distance.

It seemed like it took forever to get all the stuff she took into the house and situated. Karen helped her put her stuff in the bathroom. Like Sarah thought as soon as they were alone Karen brought up Michael. Karen couldn't wait to meet him.

"I'm so happy you are dating. This is like your second boyfriend. I remember a few years ago when you were 15 you had a huge crush on some guy. It made me so happy when I caught you humming songs."

Sarah blushed. That was right after meeting Jareth. She formed a slight crush on him when she was solving the Labyrinth. She was always humming right after her friends would visit. Though they wouldn't talk about him it made her feel closer to him. Sarah realized that she hadn't called on them since she turned 21, even though she thought about them or drew pictures of them. She won a drawing contest at school based on a drawing of Sir Didymus with Ambrosius.

While her parents were getting ready to go Sarah decided that maybe she should draw. She hadn't for a while and she felt like it would be a good way to waste time instead of doing homework.

Sarah looked at the blank paper and then looked out her window. That was when she notice or thought she did a white barn owl sitting in the tree outside her door but when she got up to see if that what she did see there wasn't anything there.

Then she knew what she was going to draw. _Jareth._

"He looks quite haunting, Honey." Sarah didn't realize that Karen came into the room and was admiring the drawing. He was wearing the outfit that they danced to in the ballroom. Sarah was quite proud that she caught that mysterious captivating look in his eyes.

"Yeah, he is. Are you guys about to leave?"

"Yes we are. Now we'll be home late, maybe around 1 or 2."

"Alright, I'll probably be asleep by the time you guys get back. Have fun!"

Sarah got up from her desk and went to Toby's room. His room was next door to their parents' room. He was sitting at his desk doing some of his homework. Sarah didn't want to disturb him so she went downstairs to get dinner for them ready. She figured that they watch a movie and then read the new book she got him.

It was really getting dark outside and the storm was moving in. While making a chicken dinner Sarah kept looking out the window feeling that someone was watching her. And she would be right. There was but they were completely out of view. It was the same white brown owl that followed her home earlier.

"Toby! Dinner!" shouted Sarah to the stairs. She waited a few minutes and she heard Toby run down the stairs.

"What you make this time? I love it when you cook!"

"Just chicken and mashed potatoes. I think after dinner we watch a movie and then read. Does that sound good to you?"

"Can't we just skip the movie and start reading. You said that it was about goblins." Toby said as picking up the little gold book she left on the counter and started flipping through it. "I like goblins. I had a dream about goblins the other night."

"You did? Tell me."

"Yeah you were in it too. I was in this like castle and there was this tall guy with blonde-ish hair and there were a bunch of goblins in the room. I yelled at the guy because he took you and wouldn't give you back. But he told me he took me too and that you had to fight your way to get me back. But then the guy told me why he did it. But I don't remember cause I woke up."

Sarah didn't like the sound of the dream. Only because it sounded like what happen six years ago but with slight switch. She never said anything to Toby about that night. Mainly because she didn't know if he remembered anything or not but sometimes he would tell her a story or dream and it would be about that night.

"Wow Tobs that is quite a dream!"

While they ate, outside the owl moved from its perch on a high branch to a lower one in order to see them better.


	4. Chapter 3: The Night

**Here's chapter 3 hope you all like it. I forgot to put in the disclaimer that I don't own Labyrinth, who knew.**

**I'm still nervous about doing this. So please review it'll make me very happy!**

**~V**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Night<p>

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but watch them. After they finished eating both went to the kitchen to do the dishes. He flew up to the top of the tree to avoid being seen. Though he did think Sarah maybe caught a glimpse of him when he was watching her while she was in her room.<p>

He waited for this night for so long. It was almost perfect. He planted the thought of going out tonight in her parents' head. He was overjoyed when he saw Sarah's To Do list on her desk at school because it couldn't have gone better to give her the book.

His performance at the bookstore was amazing. The next thing was to have Michael, her so called boyfriend, to call to break up. He knew that Michael wasn't at all what Sarah thought he was. He watched them and followed the both of them from time to time.

_Great I sound like a pervert. _

He wanted to enter the house because the wind and rain were beginning to pick up but he needed permission to enter the house.

From his perch he could see the clock. It was almost 7:30. _Michael will be calling soon._ Within a few seconds of thinking it Sarah's cell phone rang.

xoxoxo

Sarah heard her phone ringing. It was Michael. _Probably seeing how Toby and I are doing._

"Hello"

"Hey Sarah," Sarah waited for Michael to say why he called but he didn't.

"What are you up to?" As she leaned on the counter while Toby was still drying the dishes and putting them away. He was trying not to pay attention but couldn't help it. He knew it was Sarah's boyfriend. Toby didn't care for him that much.

"I think we…well we're over."

"What?" Sarah was taken by surprise. Jareth knew Michael had just said they were over. _It's working!_

"I want to break up."

"I got that. May I ask why?"

"I feel like it isn't working. Bye Sarah." And with that the line went dead.

Sarah stood there wondering what to think, for some reason or other she wasn't that upset about it. _Well you really didn't love him. He was an okay boyfriend. You went out with him because he had blonde hair and a crocked smile._ Toby was watching her, seeing her thoughts on her face, wondering what to do.

"Michael broke up with me," was all she could say to Toby.

"Oh. Well that okay you have that one guy anyway."

Sarah looked at him surprised. _Who could he be talking about?_

"What guy?"

"Ya know the tall guy with blonde hair."

"I think you are thinking of Michael he had blonde hair you know."

"No not him! Duh! The guy with the long hair and funny looking eyes. The guy from my dream and the one you drew today."

_Jareth! _"Toby that guy isn't real." _Well he is but I can't tell Toby that. _

"Yes he is and I wish he would come here to yell at you about that!" as he stomped his foot on the ground and walked off to the den.

Sarah just stood there in the kitchen praying that Toby didn't just invite the Goblin King over, praying that he wouldn't come or have heard the wish.

But Jareth heard and if owls could smile he would have been. _Now I've been invited in! _But he waited. _Till they go to bed, then I'll pay Miss Sarah a little visit. _

Toby and Sarah ended up watching a movie. Then when Sarah heard the clock chime 9:30, it was time to get Toby ready for bed.

"Quick story, please," Toby said as he looked pleadingly up at his sister. He knew she couldn't resist the puppy eye look.

"Okay but only a little bit," as she picked up the gold covered book from the counter. "Frist brush your teeth. Then I'll be in your room."

xxoxoxo

The Return

Once upon a time, in a faraway castle lived a wealthy King. He had everything he could ever want but one thing. That thing was love.

This love he wanted from the fairest maiden in the world. He met her long ago when she came to his kingdom but he loved her before that.

He had used his goblins to kidnap her little brother so she would have to come save him but in order to save him she had to solve a series of tasks. Now these were no easy tasks. However the maiden ended up being triumphant. The King was amazed by her wit, her beauty, her everything.

He had told her:

How you've turned my world, you precious thing? Everything I've done, I've done for you.

He thought that telling her his love was enough. But it wasn't. He thought of what he could do to win her, to bring her back. The King was left alone, heartbroken, for he gave his heart away to her that day but she refused it.

Her words forever echoing:

You have no power over me!

The maiden however, returned to her home with her brother. She was courted by many but none ever won her heart. She thought of the King and his realm often but wished to return.

Until one night, she and her brother were alone on a stormy night; one night much like the one those many years ago.

xoxoxxo

"There you go," finishing the first chapter of the book.

"One more! Please!"

"No not this time."

"No fair!"

"Oh Toby." She laughed. "Good night."

As she turned off the light and closed the door. She walked downstairs still thinking about what she had just finish reading.

_I don't like it. _

_Yes you do!_

_No I don't. There are too way too many similarities between how the maiden met this King. It's like my story with Jareth. _

_That's why you like it. You want him to have feelings for you. _

_No! I don't. _

_Fine. Don't listen to me. But there is no denying it. Really. _

Sarah just groaned. She hated having arguments with herself. Sarah grabbed her cell phone and noticed she had a few text messages. They were from Elizabeth, her roommate and best friend at school.

Elizabeth: Hey I heard about Michael breaking up with you. You ok?

Elizabeth: I just found out why he did. Text me.

Sarah texted: Hey Liz. I'm fine. What up?

Elizabeth: He was cheating on you.

Sarah: What! With who?

Elizabeth: With Whitney. They are now dating.

Sarah looked at the text. _Well that explains a bit. _

_You should be hurt you know. _

_I'm not. Not really. He betrayed my trust. Yes. But not wounded by heart. _

Sarah: Thanks for telling me. I'm going to bed now.

Elizabeth: No prob. Oh there was also some guy who came over and asked if you were in after you left.

Sarah: Who?

Elizabeth: Something Jared King…I told him you went home.

Sarah: okay did he say what he wanted?

Elizabeth: No just that he wanted to see you. Who is he? He's kind of hot.

Sarah: Um…I don't really know.

Elizabeth: Sure.

Sarah laughed cause she knew how Elizabeth would have looked if they were actually talking. She would have her hands on her hips and roll her eyes.

Elizabeth: He said he knew where you lived. So he might be coming over later I guess.

Sarah: Creeper lol

Elizabeth: Hot Creeper! :D

Sarah: Whatever! Good night. I'll text you later.

Elizabeth: Good night. Text me if you need someone to talk to.

Sarah: Will do. Love ya much.

_Who in the heck is Jared King? _

_Maybe she meant Jareth._

_Jareth coming for a visit? After all these years. _Her heart gave a little beat of excitement. Sarah shook her head and ran up the stairs to her room.

After putting on her pajamas, she laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling wondering if something was about to happen. The feelings she was getting were getting stronger and stronger that the Goblin King was going to make an appearance.

_Why not? It has been six years since then. You did see that owl. _

_Thought saw._ At that she looked out the window into the night. It was still raining but only slightly. She got up from her bed and walked over to the window and opened it, looking into the night.

Then she saw looking right at her an owl. It flew in to the open window. Sarah backed away.

Then with a blink of an eye the owl turned into Jareth the King of the Goblins.

Grinning at her "Hello Sarah."

"Hello Jareth."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like it. Please review, if you hate it or like it. I would really like to know. <strong>

**~V**


	5. Chapter 4: Underground Again

Chapter 4: Underground Again

* * *

><p>"Hello Sarah" as he grinned at her. Even though he had been watching her most of the day being able to see her close was intense. She had really grown. <em>She is even more beautiful than before, is that even possible!<em>

"Hello Jareth." He was kind of taken back on how he greeted him. There was no emotion on her face.

They stared at each other for a while. Sarah kept wondering, _so what you going to do? He barely changed._

_He is immortal…they don't change. Duh!_

"I guess you heard Toby's wish. Well you don't need to tell me you exist." She turned around and headed to her bed. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to bed. I have to go to work tomorrow."

Jareth was completely taken back. _Why is she being so cold? I've done things for her and this is all I get! I think NOT!_

"My sweet Sarah, do you honestly think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"No but it was worth a try. Are you going to kidnap Toby or me this time? Besides you have no power over me, in case you forgot." Even with the strong words that is all they were, just words. _I can't go through this with him again._

"I haven't forgotten. Believe me, my sweet, I haven't forgotten that day. But I do want you to return to the Underground with me."

"You 'want.' Have you thought of what **I may want**!" she waited but just saw him standing there, "Hmm. I guess not. So I suggest go back to the Underground. I don't want you here." _Why are you being so cruel? _

_This guy TOOK Toby!_

_You TOLD him to._

_He thinks he can walk in here and I'll do what he says._

_You have been secretly wishing to see him again. You think about him when something reminds you of him._

_Yeah I had a crush on him when I was younger. Key word there HAD! _

_Look at the guy he looks hurt. _Sarah looked deeply at Jareth. She could see bags under his eyes. The thought she had that he hadn't change wasn't true. He had. Only a little but it was noticeable. There was something missing.

"I've always been way too generous with you, Sarah! That's over. I can be cruel. You have been warn!" He turned around from her and started for the window. _This is the last time she will hurt me. I hoped she grown and realized what I wanted. But no, her stupid pride. I was about to give her another chance. Idiot complete Idiot._

_xoxxoxo_

Without thinking Sarah grabbed the Goblin King on the forearm. Jareth didn't realize that she grabbed him when he transported back to the Underground.

In an instant swirl of glitter appeared all around Sarah. She could see shapes changing. There was no ground beneath her feet.

BANG!

Sarah was in a heap on the floor of the throne room. She shook her head to clear it and looked around. Jareth was a few feet in front of her, also on the floor. The expression on his face was surprised. Goblins were running around, not sure what to do with the two that just appeared.

One of the goblins looked at the girl and recognized her. "Sarawww! You back! Kingy gots you back!"

The whole room went silent.

"What, you blubbering idiot?" snapped Jareth. He turned around and saw Sarah surrounded by most of the goblins in the room. They were hugging her and helping her up. He glared at Sarah. "Let her be! She isn't welcome here!"

Jareth expected the goblins to move away from her but to his surprised they didn't move.

"Why nots? You loves Sarawwa. We loves her. She woves you too…rights?" the goblin looked up as Sarah with pleading eyes and said "You woves the King?"

Sarah looked at the small goblin that had spoken and looked slowly at Jareth. She could read him so easily right then. There was a clear dislike, hatred even written all over his face. Then bent down to the smallest goblin and looked at him "Is it possible to let Jareth and me alone?"

The little goblin smiled and walked out of the throne room. The rest of the goblins followed him. Sarah and Jareth were alone.

"You are not welcome here! Can't you tell that!" Jareth look at her. _She has hurt me enough. This is only fair._

Sarah just stood there.

"So what were you expecting when you grabbed me? That I would be generous and return you? I told you I was done being generous." He was just standing there yelling at her. He hated himself for yelling at her but he knew he was being stupid thinking that she may have loved him. He was forever the villain in her story. _Well that's what I'll be then. Not a lover but a villain._

In a small voice Sarah said, "I expected nothing. I wasn't thinking."

"You weren't THINKING! Well you should just think your way out of her. I'm not going to help you out of here. Pity, you have no hope in getting back home." He turned around and walked out of the room.

The moment he was gone, Sarah burst into tears. She was whispering in between her tears "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 5: Into the Night

Chapter 5: Into the Night

* * *

><p>Jareth was stomped to his room. He stood there in the empty room and signed.<p>

_Well you are certainly being the villain. _

_That's what she wants._

_Hmm…pity you lost her. _

Jareth waved his hand and crystal appeared. He turned it and looked in.

xoxoxxo

Sarah took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She didn't want to be still here when he came back.

_He isn't the only Fae in the Underground. I'm sure another one will help me get back. Maybe Hoggle! I could try to find Hoggle. Or Sir Didaymus! Or Ludo! They will help me. _

_A Ludo hug! _

"Let's go feet."

Sarah looked back at where Jareth had left from. She felt like running up there and finding him but she shook her head and slowly headed out of the castle.

She didn't see anyone when she got to the Goblin City. There was a small cart of fruit outside a house. She looked around but still saw no one. Sarah took off one of her rings and placed it on the table. Sarah found a small bag and began putting some of the fruit in it. _I don't know where to go. Having food will help._

In a few minutes Sarah was on the edge of the city. She looked up at the castle one last time. She thought she saw Jareth from one of the balconies but she couldn't be sure. She walked out the gate and saw the labyrinth in fount of her and took her first step out of the city and into the night.

Jareth watched Sarah as she got to the edge of the city.

_Thinking about entering the Labyrinth? Well, I think not. You are the champion of the Labyrinth and it will know that. Have fun Sarah. _

_Yes into the night you go Sarah._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it is a short chapter. Poor Sarah she doesn't know what lies ahead. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Banished to Darkness

**Enjoy! Next Update will be in a little bit.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Banished to Darkness<p>

* * *

><p>Blackness was all around Sarah. <em>This can't be the Labyrinth! <em>Her hands were out stretched trying to find a wall or something to hold on to. Sarah's heart started racing. _I'm lost. I can't see my hands in front of me! _Sarah walked ahead a few more steps before falling to the ground.

Tears started to fall from her eyes again. She decided to stay on the ground. With her hands she felt around trying to determine the kind of surface she was on. It was hard. _It feels like dirt._ She crawled a few feet feeling the same hard dirt like surface. _It isn't changing. _Sarah was getting tired of crawling, of being lost, of being Underground. She curled into the fetal position and tried to sleep.

xoxoxxo

A few miles away, Jareth was in his throne room alone. He couldn't sleep.

The small goblin entered the room with a cup of tea. "Here you go, Madam Rene tolds me to gives it to you."

Jareth didn't say a word and took the hot tea from the goblin.

"Sarawwa left?" said the small goblin looking up at his master about to cry fat tears.

"She's been banished from my kingdom." His voice was cold and dry. No emotion played on his face.

"But you get Sarawwa back?"

"No! If you don't stop talking about her I'll send you the Bog of Eternal Stench! Got that! Her name is NEVER to be spoken in my kingdom EVER!" he stood quickly shattering the tea cup and stormed off to his room.

The small goblin stood there with tears forming in his eyes. A fat little old Fae lady entered the room and put a hand on the small goblin's shoulder.

"There, there little one, everything will…hopefully get better."

"He….woves…Sarawwa. Why is….he….being…sooo….mean?"

"He's been hurt."

"Sarawwa…hurt…him?"

"Yes and no. Do you know where she maybe?"

"No."

"Come on. Go to bed. I'll clean up." The small goblin left the room, leaving Madam Rene with the cleaning up the broken pieces of tea cup.

_He needs a good talking to. He was always so stubborn even as a child. _

After a while, Madam Rene made her way to Jareth's bedroom. She knocked.

"WHAT!"

Most would have been afraid to enter his room after an episode with Sarah but Madam Rene remembered how he was when she first left. She calming entered the room.

He sat there slumped on one of the arm chairs with a bottle of Cristal in one hand and surrounded by a few other bottles.

"Cristal? What are you celebrating, wee owlet?" as she squat down in fount of him.

"She left again." He hung his head. He was drunk.

"You told her to leave, my dear."

"I thought things will be better."

"Where did you send her? Nana can make it better." She knew in this state he would tell her anything she asked.

"I sent her in the darkness. She'll be all alone." He said it a sing-songy voice.

"You did what, honey?" _The DARKNESS! Jareth why did you send her there!_

"The Darkness, she'll be all alone. No friends to help her out." He then took another huge swig from the bottle.

"Jare, do you realize that you left her in Lord Landerans kingdom? He'll ruin her! You'll never get her back!"

"I don't want her back…hic…" He was about to take another drink when Madam Rene stopped him.

"You've had enough. Jareth, I know you are upset about her and everything but don't you think this is a bit too much." She grabbed the bottle and it disappeared along with the others.

"You no fun."

"Jareth, she is going to get hurt. Even more than you have been. Do you understand?"

"Don't you understand? I want her to get hurt!"

"No you don't. I know you." She got up and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm disappointed in you, Jareth." He looked at her, like the words cut him. She knew they would.

She walked to door and looked back at him saying "I'm really disappointed in you," then closed the door behind her.

_I have to find her. When Lord Landerans realize who she is…._she shuddered at the thought.

xoxoxox

While Sarah slept, a strange figured approached her. It picked her up and carried her away deeper into the dark nothing ness.

A few hours later Sarah awoke in a dark room. _Am I back in the castle? _

"Jar-Jareth?" she realized that the room got extremely cold.

She heard a deep laughter from the corner. "Jareth can't hear you. You are mine now." He approached her, as the room slowly got a bit lighter so she could make out his figure. He had the extremely dark black eyes. They looked like they had no soul. His black hair was smoothed back in a ponytail. He had all clad in black. _He looks _like_ a vampire_. He smiled at her as if he had just heard her though and that is when she noticed his teeth, they were sharp and pointy.

"My, you are quite beautiful." He got closer. She could smell his breath, it was rancid.

He was only a few inches from her face. "You are mine and no one will hear you scream."

He forcefully grabbed her. Sarah used all of her strength to fight him but it was use. He hit and shook her to make her stop fighting. He breathed on her and her body went ridged. _I can't move! _All she could do was let out a blood curdling scream.

But no one heard her.

* * *

><p><strong> I've been working on the story today. It's almost done. The next chapter will be a few days, I'm still editing the last few chapters. Thank you for the reviews. <strong>

**~VH**


	8. Chapter 7: Escape

Chapter 7: Escape

* * *

><p>Sun came through a crack in the curtain, shining on Jareth's face. He groaned. The door knocked and Madam Rene walked in with the breakfast platter. It wasn't her normal task but she felt that she was the best one to visit the king after his night.<p>

"Good morning, Your Highness."

Jareth turned over and groaned.

"How are you feeling?"

She only got another groan from Jareth.

"Really? Well that's amazing!"

"Rene, will you stop."

"So where is Sarah? I was expecting to see her."

He glared at her. _Where is she? _He waved his hand and a crystal appeared. He looked into it and saw Sarah.

She looked like a ghost in the big bed with black sheets. There were bruises starting to form on her beautiful face. He looked closer and saw that there was blood on the corner of her mouth. Her hair was in tangles and he could tell that there might have been dried blood caked in her hair.

He looked up from the crystal and at Madam Rene. _What have I done? _More sadness and hurt crept through Jareth's eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Rene knew the answer but wanted Jareth to say it out loud.

"I have to get her back. But I can't easily get into Lord Landerans'." A plan was being to form in his head. _Hopefully this time a plan of mine goes correctly._

_xoxoxx_

Sarah slowly got up from the bed. There were cuts and bruises all over her body. She ached everywhere. She lost count of how many days she has been here. It always looked like night, it was always dark.

There was a blood red dress put out for her. Sarah slowly put in on her sore body. Then she heard someone knocked on the door. Fear and dread kept around her and took hold. _Not again. Please. _

_He normally doesn't knock. _

Slowly the door opened. "Hello Madam." It was a small like a child. Sarah didn't know exactly what the creature was. Its eyes were purple; it looked almost human except for some features.

"W-ho are you?" still afraid that she was going to get beaten again.

"I mean you no harm. Take my hand." The creature gave its hand. "Please Miss, I come to take you away, Master is gone."

"How can I believe anything you say?" she had learnt that she couldn't trust anyone here. Other creatures had come in with Him. She had to serve them when they all got drunk. They would all say the same 'I mean you no harm' but then they would. They would do things to her, terrible things.

"Well, let me put it this way what choice do you got?" Sarah looked intensely at the creature. It reminded her of Hoggle. He had said those same words many years ago. She pushed the thought away thinking of the Labyrinth did go good here. It held out its hand again. Sarah looked down at it and grabbed it.

They walked through the castle. "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you away, Miss. I've seen the terrible things the Master and his comrades have done to you. I'm sorry I have not acted sooner but this was honestly the first time I have been able to do anything. My name is Damon, by the way, Miss."

Sarah looked at Damon. She didn't know how he would be able to help her but as he said 'what choice do you got.' Sarah had tried to escape many times, only to get beaten. Her back was full of lashes from His whip. She hoped that this time it would be different, that this time she would be somewhere better, maybe even home.

"We have to hurry, Miss. I can hear the guards. They might look in your room and notice your missing. Can you run or does it hurt too much?" he looked up at her with caring eyes. _This creature actually cares for me and my well-being._

"I think I can run. It hurts but I think I will be okay." She put her most brave looking face on. _I just want to leave. _

They ran down the corridor and hid behind one of the tapestries. Sarah could hear the guards approaching. Damon pulled at her hand. She noticed that there was a small doorway that was hidden. "Was that there before?"

"No but things aren't always what they seem to be in the Underground."

_That is very true. _She followed him now the narrow passage. They somehow made it outside the castle.

"Where to now?" Sarah looked around. She had only been outside once and that was when Jareth sent her here. She shuddered slightly.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Damon had noticed her shaking. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'll be fine. What time is it here anyway?" She knew it always was dark but it was hard for her to tell if it was night or day at times. The sky was a dark gray. The trees were just bear of leaves. It was still and quite.

"It's early morning. We are trying to get to Queen Elisa's kingdom. She'll know what to do with you. It isn't far. Lord Landerans kingdom is quite small."

"Why are you helping me, Damon?" She wanted to know, she couldn't help it.

"I wanted to. That is all." Sarah could tell he didn't want to answer and left it at that.

xoxoxo

Jareth had his armor suit on. _I'm just going to march up to his castle._ Jareth threw one of his crystals on the floor and in an instant he was outside Lord Landerans' castle.

"I request an immediate audience with your Master!" the guard looked at Jareth and showed him into the throne room of Lord Landerans.

"Well, well what do we have here? His Kingship of the Goblins has ordered an immediate audience with me! Why must I have been given a deep honor?" he gave Jareth a devilish smile with his black eyes flashing in amusement.

"I believe there is a maiden here who belongs in my kingdom." Jareth said calmly.

"I have no _goblin_ maidens here! They aren't really appealing to me or my friends."

"This is human maiden that I speak of."

"Human? Well describe her to me. I have many female companions," giving another devilish smile which showed his extremely pointed teeth.

"She has dark hair, green eyes and fair skin. She is young no more than 20 years of age." _He's toying with me. I will not be toyed with. _

"Ah yes. I remember a maiden that fit that description. What is she to you?"

"She belongs in my kingdom."

"Yes, I do remember her. She would always call out your name, pleading that you would come. She doesn't have fair skin anymore. The poor thing bruises easily."

Jareth could take no more. He grabbed the Lord by the throat. "WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME YOU WORTHLESS BEING!" Jareth slowly pulled out his dagger and was holding and twisting it on the soft spot on the Lord's belly.

"She's gone. Honestly. She left a day or so ago. My guards can't find her." Lord Landerans blubbered.

Jareth threw him down on the hard stone floor. He looked at the Lord who started to plea for his life. Jareth kicked him. _I can't afford to start a war with this trash. _

_But he hurt Sarah. _Jareth picked him up "You will let your 'companions' all of your 'companions' go or you will be dealing with me and my army. Got that?" and then threw him back on the floor.

Lord Lanerans snapped his fingers "Tis done."

Jareth turned around and left and was back in his kingdom.

_Sarah where are you?_ He formed a crystal but this time he saw nothing but gray smoke. _Sarah! _

_She isn't calling you…that's why you can't see her. _

_Show me something._ He turned the crystal. He then saw her. It was her escape. She had thought of him for only an instant. He could hear her say 'No, I'll be fine.' Jareth smiled, even though he knew that she was just being brave. _She escaped. That's all that matters._


	9. Chapter 8: In Queen Elisa's Realm

Chapter 8: In Queen Elisa's Realm

* * *

><p>Queen Elisa greeted Sarah and Damon warmly into her kingdom. She was an older Fae than Jareth. Her hair was a golden color; her eyes were a deep blue that changed depending on her mood.<p>

Queen Elisa eyed Sarah. _Even though she has been treated terribly, this girl looks remarkable. There is a deep pain in her eyes. Those are eyes of a sad love, they look like a pale jewel. _

"Come dear. You must be tired of traveling from the Darkness. Tis a terrible place." The queen was gentle and showed Sarah to her room. "My servants will be here shortly to give you a bath,"

"Thank you, so much for your kindness."

Sarah was left in the room. It was quite different from the room in the other castle. This one was warm and home like to Sarah.

xoxoxox

"Tell me, Damon. I sent you to retrieve my daughter and I get this maiden instead."

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, but the princess is dead." The queen collapsed in one of the chairs. Tears started forming in her eyes. _Everything is dead. I've waited for this for some time __with only the slightest of hope. _

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. But the girl reminded me of her. I couldn't leave her there. I just couldn't." He tired to comfort his queen.

"You did good Sir Damon. Tell me about her. Who is she?"

"To be quite frank, I don't know who she is. She is human. She didn't talk that much. I heard her screaming for someone in the night when Lord Landerans came for her but I can't recall the name." _That explains the sad love look in her eyes. _

"Poor thing. I'm going to write to the other rulers to put a stop to that evil man." She waved Damon away. "Send the child to me."

After a while, Sarah entered the room. "You summoned for me."

"Yes, my dear. Please sit opposite to me. I have called in some food for you."

"Thank you." Sarah didn't know what to do.

"Tell me your name, my child."

Sarah considered for a moment. She wanted to give her own name but thought it not safe. She looked up at the queen "Victoria."

"That's a very pretty name. I'm sure you want to go to the Aboveground but unfortunately I don't possess the needed power to send you back or at least safely send you back." The queen saw a deep sadness come from the girl's eyes yet again. _I must think of some way to help her._

_I'll never get home_. _I'm stuck here, forever! Oh Toby, Elizabeth, Karen and Dad how I miss you. _Tears started to form in Sarah's eyes. She quickly brushed them away. _It's your entire fault Jareth! I didn't want to come back but I felt sorry for you after I said those mean things to you._

Elisa sat there watching Sarah. _The poor girl, what pain she must have gone through in that terrible place._

A servant entered the room with a large platter of hot food. He set it in front of Sarah. Sarah looked at it quickly and back at the queen who smiled and nodded. Sarah then ate.

_The poor thing, she is starving to death! My Rebecca, this could have easily been you. _

"Get my General. I want to speak to him about Lord Landerans."

"Very well" said the servant as he left the room.

"Victoria, I plan on punishing him for what he has done to you and countless others." She paused, "My very own daughter was taken by him. He likes having pretty things and ruining them. If it will be okay with you, I plan on making you my daughter. You are much like her."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. This woman who she had just met wanted her for a daughter.

"Please. I'm a broken woman. Rebecca was my life. She was younger than you." The queen's eyes lost their sparkle. Sarah couldn't bear it.

When Sarah had finished her meal, the General entered the room. "Ah this must be the fair maiden that everyone is talking about!" He was an old Fae with a mustache but his smile and eyes were welcoming. He went over to Sarah grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

Sarah slightly blushed.

"Yes this is Victoria. When her bruises have finished healing she will be the pride and joy of my kingdom. Victoria then is General Aiden."

"It's very nice to meet you sir."

"And you. I can't even begin to comprehend the terrible things that must have happen in that place."

"Have you come up with a plan of attack?" said the Queen. Sarah noticed a look of hatred appear in her eyes.

"My Queen, I have sent out immediate word out to the other rulers, only to get one in return."

"From who, Aided, was it from, Marthta? They had their son and daughter taken a long time ago and tried to take the Lord by themselves, it only to ruin their kingdom."

"No, it was from the Goblin King." General Aiden said. Sarah was deeply surprised as were the general and the queen.

"You mean Jareth! King Jareth!" in utter surprise.

"Yes the same. He claimed that a maiden from his kingdom was there. He went to the Lord's alone and demanded her back. I didn't believe him. So I checked with Damon. Damon said that King Jareth made the Lord's belly a nice pin cushion for his dagger."

"This is most curious. King Jareth has always been an ally but to go alone to that evil Lord! He must have not cared for his safety. Is there anything of the maiden?"

"My queen, this is only part of the story."

"There is more?"

"Yes. King Jareth freed all of the prisoners that Lord Landerans had. King Jareth made sure that the prisoners were all cared for and taken home."

"I don't believe this! This maiden must have meant something to him." The queen looked at Victoria.

Sarah had been sitting there not saying a word because she was afraid that her voice would fail her. _Was he looking for me? Maybe I should tell them that I know Jareth._

"King Jareth gave me this." The general pulled out a white and gold dress stained with dried blood and a small note.

The Queen's eyes started to tear up. She lightly touched the dress and kissed it. "Read the note."

_My dearest Queen Elisa,_

_I hope that you are well but knowing what you have lost I know how you must be feeling. I recognized the Princess' dress from the last ball we had. It deeply pains me to tell you that she is dead. _

_After leaving, his castle I returned to mine and gathered my army. I found her dress in one of the many rooms. I also found my own love's clothes torn and bloody in another room. He said she had escaped however I am having a hard time believing him after seeing her room. It was painful to see and even more to write about. _

_He will suffer, to be sure of it. However, it will never be enough. Believe me the pain that I go through everyday knowing that someone I loved is gone by his hand and by mine will stay with me forever. _

_You may be surprised that I took action but I will continue to look for my love. If you know anything about a girl who calls herself Sarah Williams or hear rumors of her, please tell me. I have been looking for her everywhere in the Underground and I'm about to give up hope. I used my magic to see if I can find her, I thought I saw her escape however, after speaking to my mother she assured me that my magic may have lied to me to make me feel better. _

_Please write to me if you know anything. _

_With great sympathy, _

_~Jareth, King of the Goblins_

The three of them were in the room silent after the general stop reading Jareth's letter.

"The poor thing, I never seen him act like this."

Before Sarah could stop herself she asked "Will there be a reply?"

The queen looked up at her. She had forgotten that Sarah was in the room. "What do you think my dear? I planned on not responding."

"I believe we should at least tell him not to give up hope." Sarah couldn't believe what she was saying. _Wasn't it that HE sent her to that terrible place to begin with?_

"I think the little lady has a point. This man is completely broken."

"Very well we'll write a reply to him tomorrow. But now I believe it is bed time," turning to Sarah, "You have a lot to do tomorrow. I plan on announcing you as Princess."

xoxoxox

Jareth sat in study staring at the fire place. He had just finished writing his letter to Queen Elisa. His search of Sarah was a wild goose chase. He could feel her. She blamed him he could tell. He wanted to see her in the crystals but yet again he couldn't.

_She's thinking about you but she is in a magic place so it is blocking her image. _

_I know you won't forgive me. But I want to apologize for my behavior. I'll send you home Sarah. _

He could imagine her voice 'I hate you Jareth. You sent me there. Look at my arms, my back.'

_I'm sorry. I love you, Sarah._

'Is this the way you show love?'

_I have never loved before. You are the one and only. _

'You are pathetic. I would never love a man like you.'

_I understand. I'm sorry. Believe me I have been in pain to and will forever be. I can't live with myself, for what I have done to you. I am more to blame than he is. I will send you home. I'll make you forget it ever happen. I'll stay out of your life, even though it pains me to be separated from you. _

The Sarah in his mind would always then be taken by his words and forgive him, telling him that she too loved him. _But that is not the way it will happen. For it isn't meant to be._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed! <em>**

**_~VH_**


	10. Chapter 9: Letters

**Here's another chapter for you. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Letters of Hope, Love, and Pain<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah laid there in the soft bed. Her major bruises and cuts were gone. The queen saw them and was furious that the servants didn't get the healer. Sarah tried to explain that she told them not to bother but the Queen wouldn't hear it. The healer gave her medicine to calm her, so she wouldn't dream about her experience.<p>

She just finished writing the letter. It was her first task as princess. The queen didn't say anything about her escape. She introduced her as Princess Victoria and that she was her adopted daughter. The queen was really nice and made Sarah feel like she had a home.

Sarah looked at the letter making sure it was written the way she wanted it to be:

_My dearest King Jareth, _

_I cannot lie to tell you that I was deeply shocked by your letter. The queen and I are deeply sorry about your lost. _

_We are extremely deeply grateful of your actions. Taking on that man alone was deep bravery and showed deep love for your fair maiden. _

_Sadly we cannot repay our debt to you, no one that I have spoken to knows anything about Sarah. Guards have been looking for her. _

_I am telling you DO NOT give up hope. I have reread your letter over and over again. There is a phrase that deeply confuses me 'Believe me the pain that I go through everyday knowing that someone I loved is gone by his hand and by mine will stay with me forever.' _

_I hope it is not to forward of me in asking what 'gone by his hand and my mind' means. I can't help but feeling that you and your maiden got into a fight and you caused her to leave in which caused her capture. Sorry again for my forwardness._

_Yours truly, _

_~Princess Victoria of the Forest _

**xoxoxo**

Jareth read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe that the Queen's other daughter respond to it. He couldn't help but smile when he read over and over again. 'DO NOT give up hope' those words from the princess made him feel better. He normally wouldn't have written back but he did.

_My Princess Victoria, _

_I have not given up hope. You have no idea how your words made me feel closer to Sarah. And as for your confusion I'm sorry. I forgot that I had written that. _

_Yes, Sarah and I had gotten into a fight. We both are terribly stubborn and our pride is quite intense. I told her that she meant nothing to me. And that I wished she would leave. She did. In my anger I wished to send her in a place where no friends could be found and where she would feel pain. I gotten completely drunk off of the elfin wine Cristal the night she left._

_I didn't realize that that meant sending her to Darkness. I guess I had to learn a lesson on how you have to be careful for what you wish for. A funny thing because that usually the lesson I give the people who wished away their love ones to my kingdom. _

_Sarah is the only champion of my Labyrinth, the only champion of my heart. I lost everything the moment she left but didn't realize it until too late. _

_I know she will forever blame me for it. It has wounded by pride. I will give her some time but I will stop looking eventually because I believe Sarah doesn't wish to be found by me. I can't use my magic to find her anymore or get hints that she is alive. Sometimes I feel her and most of the time it is hatred. Her image is somehow being blocked by my crystals. _

_It's a sad thing for me. That is how I watched her grow up. I have known her for many years. When her mother left, it was the first time I caught a glimpse of her in the Aboveground. She was playing in the park. I was in my owl form. I thought she was a funny thing. _

_A few years later when her father remarried I found her again in the same park; she wanted to be taken away to a happier place. I came to her in a mortal form and gave her a book that would take her to a happier place. _

_When she turned fifteen I saw her yet again in the same park, acting out a part of the book I gave her those few years ago. I couldn't believe that she was getting so beautiful. I was already in love with her at the time. _

_She then that night called on me to take her half-brother away. I did. I wanted to actually meet her in my own form for some time. I never would have hurt the boy. He would have returned either way. _

_I asked her to marry me in the Fae fashion but I realized a bit later that I should have said it in a way that she would have understood. When she said 'You have no power over me' it broke my heart. I never knew what it felt like and I didn't like it. I told myself she was too young. _

_I would look in at her from time to time, when she thought of me. It's the only time I can see her. Some of the power she has over me is gone then. I saw her first kiss and it made my blood boil. I saw her first love and it made me jealous. I saw her cry and wanted to comfort her. I appeared to her only in owl form. I saw her draw pictures of the Labyrinth and her friends here. I wanted her happiness. I saw her leave for college. I couldn't have been prouder of her on how well she had done. _

_I saw her new boyfriend. I thought him better than some. But one night I saw him grabbed some other girl. A girl not even as beautiful as Sarah, to be honest she looked like a goblin babe than human. It made me upset. I came up to him in my mortal form and told him that he shouldn't be hurting Sarah like that. I told him he needed to break up with her. That he didn't understand that she was wonderful. _

_I went to Sarah in my mortal form to tell her but only got her roommate. She told me that Sarah had gone home. I wished that her parents would go out, so I would be able see her and they did._

_I saw her at a bookstore. I wanted to give her a new book, a book of her coming back to me, a book to remind her that I cared for her._

_I couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten. I followed her home that night. I watched her from the windows of her room. She had drawn a picture of me. It gave me hope that she may have had feelings for me. I recognized the outfit I was wearing. It was from when we danced the closest we ever gotten in the Labyrinth. _

_Later that night her boyfriend had called her, finally breaking up with her! I hoped that I would be wished in soon. Then I was by her brother. He too had gotten older. I guess it has always been surprising on how humans age. _

_I appeared in her room a few hours later. I couldn't believe it possible for her to get even more beautiful. I wanted to take her back with me. She yelled at me. I couldn't bear it. I started to leave but she grabbed me. I still don't know why she did. _

_When I realized it I was even more upset. She just stood there taking it all. Then the events of my wishing her to be punished came. _

_So you see, she will never forgive me for all that I have done. _

_Yours truly, _

_~Jareth, King of the Goblins _

Jareth looked at the letter, amazed he had written all of that to the princess. He didn't know her but it made him feel better. Someone else knew his pain.

"You are writing that to Princess Victoria?"

Jareth looked up and realized that Madam Rene was standing there above him looking at the long letter he had just finished.

"Yes. I am and I don't care. If it will help get Sarah back." He sealed it and sent it away to her.

"I'm really impressed on how much you have grown in these last few days. If I didn't see it for myself I wouldn't have believed it." She walked out of the room, "I think we need to have a ball in honor of the Princess."

Jareth walked to the balcony looking out into the starry night sky. He couldn't help himself but he started singing and sending his crystal bubbles out into the night, hopefully sending them to out to Sarah.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Mornings of Gold

Chapter 10: Mornings of Gold

* * *

><p>"As the pain sweeps through<br>Makes no sense for you  
>Every thrill has gone<br>Wasn't too much fun at all  
>But I'll be there for you-oo-oo<br>As the world falls down

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
>I'll spin you Valentine evenings<br>Though we're strangers till now  
>We're choosing the path between the stars<br>I'll leave my love between the stars"

Sarah woke up with a start. _I'm going crazy! I hear him singing!_ She looked around her and saw bubbles all around her room. They held images of Jareth. He was singing on his balcony sending them to her.

She got up from her bed. The song was still going on and on. There were parts where she could feel his pain. She remembered the song from her experience in the Labyrinth. It was right after she had eaten that peach of his. Sarah chuckled to herself, _I never cared for peaches that much afterwards. _Sarah danced around in her room. That is when she noticed the letter on her desk.

She read it and started crying.

She couldn't help it. He poured his heart and soul into the letter. _He's in love with me! I don't believe it. He has been there for me. I just never realized it. _

She had to write a reply.

_Jareth, _

_I have never read such a beautiful letter. When Sarah reads this I know that she would start crying, just as I did. _

_As a young woman myself, I can tell you what I think Sarah was trying to do. She was upset that she had upset you. Her lover had just broken up with her and she was told he had cheated on her. No wonder why she would be upset. I believe she grabbed you because I honestly believe she loves you but doesn't want you to know, maybe for the same reason you won't tell her, your pride and stubbornness. My father and friends have told me how stubborn I can be at times. _

_I think she stood there because she was sorry but her pride was too strong for her to say it to you. I'm sure if you had waited or came back you have seen your Sarah crying. _

_I wouldn't forgive you but knowing why you did what you did would make it easier to forgive. And if I felt love for you I would understand why. So in time I would forgive you. _

_Ask for her to come back! Tell her you are sorry for your actions. I'm positive she will forgive you. You are her only way home. _

_Yours,_

_~Victoria _

Sarah sent it without delay. She watched as the letter disappeared from her table. Sarah walked over to the window to the balcony looking out to the horizon. Sarah stood there imaging that just then Jareth had gotten startled awake and was reading her letter. The sun was starting to come up it was painting the sky gold. Sarah smiled, she knew Jareth wanted her to have that.

"I love you, Jareth," as she blew a kiss in the direction of his kingdom.

Sarah got dressed in one of her golden dresses. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep.

"Princess Victoria! You are up early!" said one of the guards.

"Sorry to startle you. I couldn't get back to sleep and it is such a nice day out." She started to walk out the hall.

"Mistress! I got a letter for you!" Sarah turned around to see that Damon was running towards her. _From Jareth? _

"Who is it from?" she loved Damon he was a sweet friend.

"From King Jareth, he is going to throw a ball in your honor at his castle in a few days' time."

"That is wonderful. I have wanted to see him, again." Damon looked at her curious. Sarah realized that she let slipped that she knew the Goblin King.

"Victoria, I've wanted to ask you something for a while now. I know it isn't my business but…" he stopped and looked up at her. She nodded to that he would continue. She knew what he was about to ask, "Who were you calling to those nights at His castle?"

"Oh." Sarah blushed and looked quickly away.

"You are her aren't you? I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

Sarah looked down at her hands. "I was calling Jareth. Yes, I'm Sarah."

"Why have you stayed here then?"

"Jareth and I got into a fight. He sent me there." she looked away again.

Damon grabbed her hands and petted them. "It's okay. I'm sorry for asking, Victoria." He turned away and disappeared.

Sarah sighed and walked into the courtyard. She felt like having peaches this morning.

"Ah there you are my dear! The guard said you were up! Guess what? You are going to a royal ball! Isn't that great? You'll love them. A little birdy told me you have been getting more letters from King Jareth." The queen smiled at her. "Oh you are also going to be getting this special ring. It will make you immortal. That way you can stay here! I'm so happy to have you as a daughter. Never have we have had a stronger alliance with the Labyrinth King than this! And it's all because of you."

"Thank you. I'm really excited."

"It is a masked ball! Oh how I love them!" Sarah laughed. The queen was happy. Sarah had taken to most of the duties. The beautiful queen she had first seen had bags under her eyes. Though no one spoke of it everyone knew that the queen cried herself to sleep every night. "You are going to need a great dress!"

"I have an idea," smiled Sarah. There was a sparkle in the queens eyes that would come and go.

Sarah and the Queen walked back into the castle talking of masked balls and gowns.

**xoxoxo**

When Jareth awoke, the first thing he noticed was the morning light. _It's such a beautiful gold!_ He smiled to himself.

The breakfast servant came into the room.

"Here's your breakfast, Sire."

"Thank you, very much, Lottie." He turned to the servant.

The servant stared at him but quickly left.

"Madam Rene! Madam Rene!" cried the servant.

"What is it Lottie? I have much to do today with getting ready for the ball."

"It's the King! He's smiling! He said my name correctly!" squealed the excited Lottie.

"He's smiling; maybe he heard news of Sarah?" Madam got up quickly and went to Jareth.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Madam Rene entered the room and Jareth was at his writing desk reading a letter. He saw her and smiled, "Why, good morning Madam Rene! I just got a letter, well two letters from the Forest. One from the Queen about the ball, they will be honored to come."

"And what about the other letter? Is it good news? Is it about Sarah?" Madam Rene was surprised to see that Jareth looked like his old self this morning. _It must be I never seen him so happy!_

"The other letter is from Princess Victoria. She says Sarah may be in love with me. No, they haven't found her." When he said that they haven't found her Madam Rene saw his eyes get a little sad.

"Then why are you so happy this morning?"

"Look outside."

Madam went to the window. She saw nothing peculiar. _Well the sky is simply beautiful this morning, that deep golden color._ "I don't see anything"

Jareth laughed, "No I expected you wouldn't. It's gold."

"Yes, sir, it is gold but why does that make you happy?"

Jareth got up from the desk and walked over to the baloney and stood next to Madam Rene. He started singing:

"As the pain sweeps through  
>Makes no sense for you<br>Every thrill has gone  
>Wasn't too much fun at all<br>But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
>As the world falls down<p>

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
>I'll spin you Valentine evenings<br>Though we're strangers till now  
>We're choosing the path between the stars<br>I'll leave my love between the stars"

"Okay?" Madam Rene looked at her king. _He's kind of scary right now. _

"It's Sarah. I sang it to her last night. I wanted her to hear it. She did and it made her happy. So we have a gold morning sky."

Jareth waited for Madam Rene to say something. "I'm happy because I somehow made Sarah happy. Where ever she made be, she heard me singing. And knew it was from me. It wouldn't have happen if she was angry with me."

"I see. You may want to tone it down however, you are scaring the servants."

Jareth let out a good hearty laugh.

"And me too, a bit."

Jareth looked at her and continued laughing. After a bit of laughing he stopped.

"How is the ball looking?"

"Good. All of the goblins are excited about meeting the Forest Princess. They believe that she may be a female tree of some sort. It's quite an image."

"That is quite an image. I don't think I'll want to dance with a tree. I'm excited for meeting her too. From the letters she sends, she is quite intelligent."

"I'll say. I saw your last letter. Any woman that can make you write that has to have some wit."

"She reminds me of Sarah." Jareth sighed. The sun was rising more and the though the gold was still in the sky blue was starting to take over. "I better write to her."

Madam took that she was dismissed and returned to her office to continue with the plans of the ball.

Jareth looked outside at the Labyrinth, "Come back soon, Sarah," he then walked back inside to his desk to write the Princess another letter.


	12. Chapter 11: Returning

Chapter 11: Returning

* * *

><p>Sarah sat in her room looking at herself in the mirror. Any remains from her days in the Darkness were gone. Sarah estimated that she had spent almost two months down in the Underground. The servants were busily helping her get ready for the ball.<p>

Her dress was a secret to Queen Elisa, General Aiden, and Sir Damon. She wanted to make an appearance. They were going to be waiting for her.

The servants helped her get the huge ball gown on. It was almost exactly the same from her first ballroom dance in the Labyrinth.

Sarah smiled. She was happy, even though she missed her family and her life Aboveground terribly.

"Well, what do you think?" said Sarah as she stood before Queen Elisa, General Aiden, and Sir Damon. She spun around. "Is it too much?"

"You are going to be the most beautiful maiden there." said General Aided. "I stand by what I said before you are indeed the most beautiful maiden I have seen."

"I told you." said the Queen. "No it isn't too much!" The queen's dress was made an array of different colors. The queen's mask was of feathers.

"You are going to have a hard time keeping all those guys off of you." laughed Damon. Sarah swore she saw him slightly drooling.

They all made their way out to the carriages which will take them to the Labyrinth.

**oxoxox**

"Will you calm down?" yelled Madam Rene.

"I'm nervous, okay. Can't a King be nervous?"

"You have had balls before."

"Yes but this is the first one in a long time." Jareth signed. _Not since Sarah destroyed the ballroom._ Jareth was looking outside waiting for his guests. He was wearing the same costume he had dance with Sarah.

Jareth closed his eyes. He could imagine her there among the crowed looking for him. He hid from her because it gave him enjoyment. But he couldn't stand hiding when everyone was giving her attention. _She was so beautiful. _

He rested his elbows on the balcony. He could see a lot of the carriages that he sent coming towards the castle. They were going in and out through the Labyrinth. He'll have to start sending the bubbles out soon.

**xoxoxox**

Sarah was looking out of the carriage. She could see the Goblin City in the distance and the castle beyond it.

"This is the Labyrinth, Lady Victoria."

"It is quite something." Sarah turned to the General.

"King Jareth uses it when children get wished away to him. The wishers then have to solve it and get to the castle before time runs out."

"Only one has solved the Labyrinth" said Queen Elisa, "I think it is impossible. Image if our wheel came off! We would have to solve it ourselves. It's a terrible place."

"Oh I don't think so. I think it is magical. Nothing is what it seems in the Underground but especially in the Labyrinth." Sarah turned away and looked out. She couldn't help it but she smiled to herself. _I wish the wheel would come off._

Within minutes it did.

"Now look here Elisa, just because you said something! You jinxed us!" joked the General.

"It'll be an adventure!"

Sir Damon laughed. "Only you would see this as adventure!" Sarah smiled.

"We aren't that far. I'll go up and walk up to the castle. I'm sure King Jareth has already been notified." Before anyone could tell her otherwise she turned and left.

**xooxoxo**

Jareth groan. "Of course it has to be the Princess' carriage! You there go find them and bring them a new carriage. I'll meet you there." Jareth went into the night in his owl form.

There he saw the three travelers. He turned back, in a different outfit than the one he was wearing for the ball.

Jareth bowed "I'm deeply sorry about this. Another carriage is on its way." When he looked up he realized that he knew everyone in the company. "Where is the Princess?"

"She's gone sire." spoke Sir Damon. "She really likes your Labyrinth. We were telling her stories of them. She just left."

Jareth laughed. He couldn't help it.

"This isn't a laughing matter; my daughter is lost somewhere in your Labyrinth." Sadness crept into her eyes._ I will not lose another daughter. _

"Forgive me. But I can assure you that your daughter is in no harm. I'll send someone to find her."

**xoxoxox**

Sarah was walking through the hedge part of the labyrinth. She remembered that around here she first found Ludo.

_It's so good to be back here. _

Sarah came out to a large open area. In front of her she saw the two door knockers. She went right to them.

The one with the ring in its ears said "Hey it's you again!"

"We wmhn't expenmpht youpm!"

Sarah smiled. _They remembered me!_

"Yeah, my carriage wheel fell off. I felt like walking to the Castle. I'm not that far from here."

"WHAT? Can't hear you!"

Sarah looked at the both of them and knocked on the left one. _I didn't go this way before. _

She knocked and the door opened.

She said good bye to the knockers and walked in.

Sarah looked around her. It was beautiful. There were roses of every shape and color. She could see a lake that had a small island in the middle with a white gazebo. _This is so beautiful. _

Sarah could hear the guests from the ball. She looked around and saw that the back of castle was just to her left side. There were bubbles floating all around the castle and making its way to the top. She could see some of the guest walking into the tower.

_I'm so nervous. _She grabbed her mask. It was white and very glittery, and little pearl beads dangled from the sides of it.

"Ah there you are!"

Sarah turned quickly around. She looked around at who had spoken and smiled.

"Hoggle!"

Hoggle looked at the girl confused. "How does ya know me? We've never met."

Sarah realized that she had put her mask on. She took it off. Hoggle looked at her in complete awe.

"Tis that you, Miss Sarah?" Sarah was surprised Hoggle approached her and hugged her, even though it was hard for him to because of the dress.

"Yes Hoggle. How I missed you!" She bent down and hugged him too. Tears started to form in both of their eyes.

"You came back!"

"Yes, Hoggle, I came home."

"I should call Jareth. He'll be most happy to see you! All he does is go off and looks for you when he gets a lead."

"No don't call him."

"What? Why not?"

Sarah told him everything. How she was the Princess Victoria he was to be looking for.


	13. Chapter 12: Ballroom

Chapter 12: Ballroom

* * *

><p>"Jareth, is there any news of my daughter?" The queen was starting to get nervous. Most of the guests where here and wanting to meet the charming lady. Many a Duke, Earl, Lord, wanted to meet the girl that wrote to them. The queen was happy that she given the task of responding to letters to her daughter. <em>Our alliances are so much stronger with her writing to them. She has such a way with words. I'm proud of her. <em>

"No, my lady." Just then a bubble approached him. It was Hoggle. It popped and the dwarf stood next to Jareth. Jareth couldn't help but laugh at Hoggle's appearance.

Hoggle was wearing a mortal tuxedo that was dirt brown.

"I found her. She'll be here in a bit."

"Good." And Hoggle left.

"You sent a dwarf to find my daughter! I expected something better!" _This is the Jareth I expect. Giving a task to a dwarf. _

"Hoggle is very trustworthy and he knows the Labyrinth very well." Jareth bowed and walked around to visit his other guests.

**xoxoxoxo**

_Sarah was in the ballroom her mask was back on. There's Jareth. He was talking to other guests. This was a bad idea! Very bad idea. I should have written who I really was. _

_You were afraid._

_He's wearing the same outfit too. _Tears slowly came into her eyes.

"M'lady, will you care for drink?"

Sarah looked around. "Sir Didymus?"

"How doest thou know me?" Sir Didymus looked up at Sarah, deep into her eyes. "M'lady! You returned to us!"

"Yes."

"I shall tell the king! He'll be most pleased."

"No, Didymus. I'll tell him."

"But…"

"Please, Sir Didymus!"

"Very well, I'm so happy that you are back. Can I tell Hoggle?"

"Hoggle already knows." Sarah looked down at her friend, "I've missed you so much!"

"And I have too, M'lady. Please excuse me, but I must return to my duty." Sir Didymus bowed.

Sarah looked around. She saw Jareth. He had moved and was talking to some other guest, much closer to her. Their eyes met for a second but when someone passed in fount of them, Sarah moved from where she was.

**xoxoxox**

"We must congratulate you on your victory with the Lord of Darkness."

"Thank you."

Jareth was having polite chit chat with rulers of other kingdoms. _This is completely boring. Where is that princess? _

Jareth saw something from across the room behind who he was talking to. The girl was dressed in white; her dark hair was a mess of curls. _Sarah!_ He made eye contact with her. She smiled but when he blinked she disappeared.

"Excuse me." Jareth bowed and went to find this maiden.

Then music started playing.

**xoxoxox**

"My lady." Bowed a tall gentleman, "May I have this dance?"

"You may."

They went out to the dance floor. Sarah caught a glimpse of Jareth looking around.

They started dancing. "You must be Princess Victoria. I am Duke of North."

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"No. The pleasure is mine. May I say you are more beautiful than I expected. There have been rumors of your beauty but none have done them justice."

Sarah blushed. She saw Jareth dancing with Queen Elisa.

The dance was over. The Duke bowed and Sarah did a curtsy.

"Until later then."

_It's quite hot. There are so many people. _Sarah grabbed the fan the Queen had given her. It was a huge feather fan.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help but notice you." Sarah looked at the gentleman that had just spoken. He was the same height as Sarah with a long gray beard. "I've heard rumors of your beauty, Princess Victoria."

"I'm sorry sir but you have me at a disadvantage. For you know who I am but I don't know who you are." The gentleman introduced himself.

Sarah attempted to have a nice conversation but she realized through her fan that Jareth was standing close to her. She was completely hidden by the huge fan.

She curtsied to gentleman and walked away.

"My dear, King Jareth thinks you are avoiding him!" Queen Elisa said, "He's wanted to meet you!"

"I haven't been avoiding him," lied Sarah.

"Sure, my dear," the queen was convinced. "But you must make yourself know to him. We need to have a strong alliance with him."

"Excuse me. I have promised to dance with Earl Lutz this round."

Sarah went off to the dance floor, to meet up with the earl.

**xoxoxo**

"I swear, Queen Elisa, I feel like your daughter is nowhere to be found."

"You just missed her. She is dancing with Earl Lutz, now." The queen looked up and tried to fine her daughter and the earl. She found the earl but not her daughter "Well she was dancing with him."

Jareth laughed and left the queen.

"Hello Madam Rene, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes but why are you here and not dancing?"

"I think I'm going insane." Jareth quickly looked at Madam Rene, "I keep seeing Sarah everywhere but when I take a second look she is nowhere."

Jareth looked at Madam Rene. She looked around nervously. "What is it?"

"I didn't want to tell you until after the ball. But I was visiting some of the guest. I heard them talking about Sarah."

"Did they found her?" Jareth was about to leave when Madam Rene grabbed him.

"No, well not exactly," Madam shifted uneasily, "They believed her to be dead."

"No! NO! She can't be!"

Sarah wasn't that far from the two of them and heard the conversation. Sarah rushed over.

"Excuse me, Madam. You were just talking to Jareth. Where is he? I must speak to him!" She ripped off her mask.

"I'm sorry dear but the King can't be disturbed." Madam looked at the beautiful girl._ Her eyes are so sad._

"That is just a mean rumor. There are no facts based on it." Sarah looked and saw Jareth trying to make his way out of the ballroom.

"Oh my! So Sarah is still alive?"

"Madam, I **am** Sarah. And I'm **very** much alive." She left Madam Rene standing there in shock.

Sarah worked so hard to get to him but he was much faster. _I wish the song we danced to play. _

Jareth stopped when he heard the music. _No! Not that song now!_ He stood there torn on what to do.

Jareth saw her out of the corner of his eye. _Her image is haunting me. _

"Jareth" it was all Sarah could say.

He blinked. Tears were staring form in his eyes. _Why must she be so beautiful! _

Sarah approached him, holding out her hand.

Jareth looked at it questionably. "Why must you torment me?"

"I wish to dance with you, if you will let me. I am not a figment of your imagination."

"You are dead Sarah." He turned away. Sarah grabbed his hand.

"I am not dead." They were standing really close to each other. "This is our song we danced to many years ago in a similar ballroom."

Jareth grabbed her other hand and started dancing. His eyes were still sad.

"My magic is just tricking me to make me happy. None of this is real." Sarah looked down. _What can I do to prove that I exist? _

"Jareth, I am real. What can I do to prove it to you?" Tears started to run down her face. She couldn't hold them back.

They continue dancing. Jareth didn't say anything. He noticed that most of the guests had stop dancing and where watching. _I must look insane dancing by myself. _But Jareth didn't care. It was Sarah. _At least I can spend some last few moments with her. _

_I'll need to go Aboveground to inform her parents. _

The music stopped.

To Jareth's surprise everyone started clapping. The Queen started to approach.

"See isn't my daughter a lovely dancer."

Jareth looked at the girl he had just been dancing with. Tears were in her eyes.

"Forgive me, Princess Victoria. I thought you were someone else."

"I'm very well aware of who you thought I was." Jareth just looked at her. _Why must she look like Sarah? _

"Excuse me." Jareth bowed and turned quickly.

_You will not leave me! _Sarah grabbed him. Jareth didn't realize it yet again. He was too absorbed in his thoughts.

Yet again Sarah was taken by swirl of glitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the last. <strong>

**Thank you for all your reviews. **

**~VH**


	14. Chapter 13: Home

Chapter 13: Home

* * *

><p>The glitter was slowly stopping. Sarah felt her feet land on something flat.<p>

Sarah looked around they were in the Escher room, the room where she said that Jareth had no power over her.

Jareth was standing there with his back to her. He was wearing all black.

"Why did you grab me?" he was still not facing her.

"Jareth, will you please look at me?"

He slowly turned to face her. Sarah couldn't stand the look in his eyes. They were so sad, so hurt.

Sarah reached out and grabbed his face. With her thumb she brushed away the tear that was falling down.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you who I really was. That was just some mean rumor, you heard." Sarah looked deeply into his eyes.

"Are you?...are you really here?"

"Yes." Sarah could tell he still didn't believe her. She took a deep breath:

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as my kingdom is great."

Jareth blinked. _She can't say those words again! _He grabbed her. "Sarah! Wait." Jareth looked down at her and kissed her.

"I love you, Sarah! I have never meant to hurt you. I understand if you don't feel the same for me."

Sarah smiled. She wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck and kissed him back.

**xoxoxox**

When Sarah opened her eyes she was back in her bed. It was Saturday morning. She looked around, on her night stand was a necklace, white owl feather, and a note.

_Sarah mine, _

_I sent you back home. But I will be at your house tonight, if you wish it. I would like to talk to you and your parents. _

_I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_~Jareth_

_Ps. The necklace is a symbol of my love for you. _

Sarah read the note over and over again. "Yes, Jareth, I wish you come over tonight."

"Sarah breakfast!" yelled Karen. _Time to tell her we'll have another member joining dinner._

The day seemed to drag on and on. She couldn't wait to get done with work.

"Sarah you seem distracted." Her manager observed.

"Oh sorry, Margret. I guess I am. Last night I was talking to the guy I have had a huge crush on for like forever. He's coming over tonight to talk to my parents. I think he might be proposing."

"WHAT! You never tell us anything! Why are you here? I think leaving about an hour and half early will be okay."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Sarah get out of here!"

Sarah couldn't believe it. She left. Right when she got to her car she looked over at the Owl Nook.

Sarah signed. _Maybe he is there!_

Sarah went over there. The bell tinkled.

"Hello?"

Sarah waited. She went over to where the fairy tale stories where.

"I wasn't expecting you here."

Sarah turned around and smiled. There was the guy she had met the first time here. He was wearing normal looking clothes.

"I got off work early."

"Does that mean I can come over earlier because we have some things to discuss?"

Sarah smiled and put her arms around him. He did the same, with one hand he grabbed her chin and pulled her face up and kissed her soft lips.

**xoxoxox**

Robert and Karen were taken by the boy Sarah brought home. She introduced him as Jareth King.

Dinner was over and Sarah was going to help Karen and Toby with dishes. Jareth and Robert were in the other room talking.

"Toby you can go play. Sarah and I can get this done." Toby left leaving Karen and Sarah alone.

"He's seems really nice."

"I love him, Karen. He's the guy I had a crush on back when I was 15. We've been friends for some time now."

From the other room Sarah heard her dad's voice, "Sarah, will you come here?" Sarah looked nervously at Karen.

"You'll be fine." Karen kissed Sarah's forehead as Sarah went to her to dad.

"This boy tells me that you have accepted his hand in marriage. Is this true?" Sarah looked at Jareth. He looked so nervous but his mismatched eyes were happy.

"Yes, daddy it is. I love Jareth. I have for some time."

Robert looked at her intensely. Sarah continued, "We are going to wait till I'm done with school. I have one more semester before I graduate."

"Jareth tells me he is to be a ruler of a kingdom. Are you sure you can handle that?" Sarah hid a smile at that 'to be' he kind of already is.

"Jareth and I have talked about that. I am sure I can." Sarah looked at her father intensely, "I'm in love with him. This isn't just some child crush. Yes, Jareth and I will have our hard times but we are strong and will work through them."

Robert sighed and smiled, "You have grown so much, my little princess. You have my permission."

Robert left the room leaving Jareth and Sarah alone but not for long Toby came into the room.

"Hiya, Jareth. You are going to be good to my sister?"

"Yes, Toby."

Toby turned to Sarah and smiled "I told you he was real!" Toby hugged Sarah and then hugged Jareth.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Sarah mine." He kissed her forehead and smiled. He could tell she was awake even though her eyes were closed because she had a smile on her face.<p>

"Having a nice dream, precious?"

Sarah opened her eyes still smiling, "No."

"Oh? Then why the smile?" as he too smiled at her.

"Because I wake up every morning with you holding me, with you kissing me," smiled Sarah looking at her husband, "And why are you smiling?"

"Because I love you and you mean everything to me. You made me the happiest man in the world. I never believed in happily ever after but with you I do."

He kissed her.

Outside the morning sky was painted gold, like it has been for the past 7 years.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed. <strong>

**Thank you all for reading.**

**~V**


End file.
